


Devotion Untold

by Lizzy Landon (Lizzy_Landon)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy_Landon/pseuds/Lizzy%20Landon
Summary: Asa, daughter of Heimdall, she's promised to Thor, both him and Loki, hold a sway over her heart, but only one can reign supreme over her heart and body.Misunderstood, and full of mischief, no one understands him, but Asa. In love with her, and the pull of the throne, Loki will stop at nothing to have them both.A warrior, the alpha male, Thor falls for another, and can't choose between the woman, his friend... who he's loved since he was a child, and the one who's came into his life, and turned it upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thor and Avengers crossover - This story follows the movies loosely -

 Walking the halls of the palace, I make my way through glass doors, that lead out onto a terrace.

The night air caressing my skin, sends a shiver through my body. It's late, and everyone sleeps, I cannot.

My thoughts are of my soon to be union, with Thor. He's strong, handsome, and... my friend. Taken in by Odin, his father, we were inseparable, as children.

Now as adults, it will become official, we will be one. I'm nervous, and concerned... Is this what I want? I love him, no doubt, but there is another...

He's been a hanger-on, quiet, and ever watchful. His beautiful eyes, seeming to see right through me.

Loki, the reason why I have doubts about my union with Thor. I care for them both, and I want to be sure that I'm making the right decision, forever is a long time, especially for us.

So consumed with my thoughts, I didn't notice him, but now I can feel his presence. My heart quickens, and I grasp the rail for support.

Lately, I'm been having lewd dreams, and carnal thoughts about them both, and when in their presence, I tend to become anxious.

"Sleep eludes you also?"

His voice... I can't stop the soft intake of breath, when he draws nearer. Resisting the urge to lean into him, as he's come up behind me, I almost give in, when his hands are placed atop mine.

A lovers embrace, as his fingers entwine with mine. "Loki..."

Inhaling deeply, he takes in my scent. "Don't make me stop, I don't want to stop." He whispers, as his lips lightly touch my neck.

"You have to..." I manage, as my breathing comes in quick, and a fluttery sensation begins in my stomach.

"You owe my brother, no allegiance."

I owe myself some form of satisfaction, as I've waited a long time for this. A virgin... I'd kept my legs closed, and my need for sexual fulfillment in check.

Now this rougish prankster, threatens my partnership with Thor. He's always been affectionate, but his amorous advances have increased, since the formal announce of our marriage.

"It's late..." I state, turning to face him.

His eyes... as blue as the ocean, peer back at me and the words for parting are halted.

He moves closer, and I stop him with a hand on his chest. "No..."

One long lingering look, and he let's me pass. On shaky legs, I make a fast escape to my rooms.

He was my first kiss, my first love, and I'm starting to wonder if maybe, he should be my first everything.

Terrible the whole mess, Thor's been exiled. Making my way to the throne room, my steps are purposeful, and hard.

Upon my entrance, Loki comes to his feet. "Leave us." He instructs, the guards.

Waiting until they've exited, he motions for me to come to him. Slowly, and uncertain, I do as requested.

Taking my hand in his, he applys a kiss. "Where is All-father?"

"Why don't you look with your gifts, and see for yourself."

Using my power, bestowed upon me by my father, I see him. He's resting, regenerating.

"He's in Odinsleep, for how long?" I inquire.

"I don't know."

Still holding onto my hand, I bear witness to Loki's misdeeds. Releasing him quickly, I back away from him.

"Let me explain..."

The sound of my palm, meeting his face echos loudly throughout the large room.

"You will bring, Thor back." I state, out of breath with anger, at his duplicity and scheming.

"I love you, with all my heart, Asa. And I would do anything for you, but this... I won't do."


	2. Chapter 2

Loki Laufeyson, a descendent of the King, of the frost giants... I guess, I'm royalty after all. 

We'd engaged the giants in combat, led by Thor, and father had to interfere, to save us. A few accusations and hurtful words, were tossed out in anger, and Thor was banished.

Everything was going as planned, until Asa begged father to forgive him. He's never been able, to deny her anything.

Joining us at the morning repast, she's on his arm. A few whispered words to her, and a light giggle departs her lips. Keeping my envy well hidden, I stand, pulling a chair out for her.

Accepting my offer, I receive a kiss in appreciation. Taking my rightful place next to her, he takes a seat beside mother.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you for asking."

My hand going to her leg, she almost drops her drink. Slowly inching the soft fabric upwards, I'm rewarded with an elbow to the side.

"All-Father isn't joining us?" She asks.

"No, he's taking an extended rest, today."

"Who'll reign in his stead?"

"Loki... it's only for a day." Mother admonishes.

"I'll check in on him later." Asa states.

"No, let him rest, besides your day is full, with the planning of the marriage celebration."

"Oh... that... I thought that all I needed to do, was show up."

"It's a special day for you, you should be monitoring everything that's going on."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Well, Thor has to help, it's his marriage also."

"No, I have to... things to do." He says, devouring a piece of meat.

"It'll be fun." Mother coaxes.

"Fine..."

"Good, I'll meet you in the great hall, after I check on Odin." Giving Asa a quick kiss on the forehead, she departs.

A teasing wink, and Thor parts with a kiss on her cheek. An awkward silence follows, and she attempts to leave also.

"Wait... I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" She inquires.

I don't know how to tell her, I don't want her rejection. But I must tell her, if we're to ever be, and so, I show her.

In the reflection of her eyes, I see myself, blue-grey skin, red eyes... a monster.

"Loki, I could always see past your glamour."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"All-Father made me promise, not to."

"And you're not afraid of me, what my fruits would bear?"

"No, if your pedigree is anything to judge you by, then you would be a worthy mate, bringing forth strong, powerful children."

"Then why haven't you accepted my offer?"

"You know that my father has always had an agreement, with the All-Father, a joining of houses for services rendered."

"But you do have a choice."

"And I accept my father's choice."

 

Watching her with him, his arm about her waist, my jealous nature threatens me to violence.

He has everything, the throne, her love... he was always everyone's favorite.

"Loki, perhaps you would honor me with a dance." Kala, an ambitious maiden who's shared my bed a few times. 

"Let me take your mind off of her."

"I thought it obvious by now, no one can do that."

"Then let me be a distraction." She says, unmoved by my disagreeable mood.

One has to give her credit, for her determination. 

"A tribute, in honor of my son, my first born's unification, a merger of bloodlines. To you, Thor... heir to the throne, and Asa... mother of the future protectors of the Bifrost, King and Queen of Asgard!"

Glasses raised in salute, a loud cheer follows, and I let my anger take over. "Loki..." Says Kala, to my departing back.


	3. Chapter 3

Exiled, forgiven, and exiled again... Father's a fool, I'd made a last ditch effort at my campaign, to teach those monsters a lesson.

Taking an army to Jotunheim, we fought long and hard with the frost giants, and for all of my labors, I was banished.

Upon my return, I know that Asa will be seething with rage. She'd made it known, that if I were to do anything to further delay our union, she'd make it so, that I wouldn't be able to father children.

Her threat amused me, but now I'm thinking that, an extended stay in exile isn't so bad. It'll give her some time to calm down.

I'd met a stargazer, Jane Foster, beautiful, intelligent, and the reason why I hope father stays mad at me. 

It will take away my right to choose. Choose between Asa, and Jane, I can't.

She wants to know where I come from, who I am. Telling her the truth, she doesn't beleive me, maybe it's for the best. My banishment won't last forever, and I'll have to return home.

Huddled together near a fire, I regale her with stories of my many battles. 

"Twice I've challenged Jörmungandr, a monstrous serpent, and twice I've had to admit defeat, our third battle will be my victory... I know it."

"Where you've been, will I be able to go?"

"Of course, I'll take you there, you'll love it. My mother will love you."

Her eyes brighten, as my confused heart sinks. Asa has the temperament of a docile Earth kitten, but anger her and "Surtur" the demon will emerge.

"I may have to defend us, against one or two women..." I state, thinking of Asa and Sif. Both on different levels share my love, with the latter warming my bed, often.

"You're that popular, huh?"

"Well... I am well liked."

"Uh huh..."

My brother's sent Defender to Earth, to kill me, and it would have, if my powers weren't given back to me.

My strength returned, I was able to best the magical armour, and return to Asgard.

After the fight between Loki and I, he's lost to us, and the Bifrost is broken. It's repairable, but at the moment, my heart isn't.

She's all that I can think about, and joining the others in celebration, I'm not in good cheer. Sif's offer to share my bed is declined, and retiring to my rooms, Asa appears soon after.

"I miss him." She says, joining me on the bed. 

"I miss him, too."

"I've called off the marriage."

"Asa, I'll honor our arrangement."

"I know where your heart lies."

"With you..."

"And another, and... another..." She says, mocking me, which brings a smile to my face.

A loving kiss on her forehead, and she settles in closer to me. 

"Loki held you in high regard."

"I think that he more than highly favored me." She responds, bringing my hand to rest on her stomach.

"You're to be an uncle."

"I'll be an uncle soon, and the father-to-be has reemerged, a villian. Killing eighty people on Earth, I return to stop him.

Joining forces, with the powers that govern the humans, we manage to cage him upon a flying device.

I didn't want her to know, but like her father, she has the eye of providence, able to see all.

A loud crack, similar to thunder shakes the device. "There's a female, that just got blasted onto the ship!" A voice comes through over the air.

Alarms ringing loudly, we experience the sensation of dropping, before it regains it's normal flight. 

"What now?" Asks Banner.

 

How Heimdall was able to get her onto the thing, without breaking it into two, is beyond me. A large hole, was all the damage that he'd done.

"How did you convince your father, to bring you here in your state?" I inquire, of her extremely protruding stomach.

The weapons trained on her are lowered. "I told him, that I needed to see my child's father, and that I would kill him when I did."

"Who is this?" Asks Fury, coming into the room.

"Asa, the mother of Loki's unborn child." I state.

"I see... take her." He orders.

My hammer's raised, and the weapons do the same. "

"What is the meaning of this?" I demand.

"She's being detained, for conspiracy."

"What?"

"The mother of Loki's unborn child, just blasted onto our ship, and for what? Seems to me, like she's here to break him out."

"She wouldn't..."

"That's exactly what I came to do, he doesn't need to be judged by these people. You'll bring him back to Asgard."

"I will, and soon."

"I'm not leaving, without him."


	4. Chapter 4

Loki's in a state of self-exile, gone for months. I can see him, and choose to turn a blind eye to his misery. I love him, but his pain is self inflicted. The results should be made known to us soon. Did he learn from this, has there been growth? 

His seed within my womb, grows daily, and I'm somewhat happy. I won't be truly happy, until he's returned to us. I need him, we need him...

Loki's not as bad as he seems, his motives are misinterpreted, and... maybe he does go about things the wrong way, but underneath all that is a man that's wonderfully perfect.

He's loving, devoted, compassionate, and definitely knows how to woo the undergarments off of a woman. 

I'd left him that night on the balcony, and thinking that I was safe, that I'd passed yet another test of will by denying his advances, he'd come a knocking at my door.

Afraid to answer, thinking that I wouldn't be as strong the second time around, I finally faced him. 

My door was opened to him, and so were my legs. No words were needed, as I backed away from his entrance into my rooms. Closing the door quietly behind him, a part of me wanted to demand that he leave, but the other part wanted him to stay.

In the semi-darkness of my room, his tall frame casts an impressive shadow. Slow steady steps, brings him closer, as his dominance speeds up my heartbeat.

His hands about my waist, draws me into his embrace, sending an electric shock racing through my body. What's left of my willpower goes right out the window, along with modesty, and all sexual inhibitions, when his lips connects with mine.

Loving the peace and security that his firm body and strong arms provide, I know that I've made the right decision. 

His kiss deepens, and weakens my knees, as I hold tightly to him. My clothings become to confining, and removing them in between kisses, is vexing.

Giving up on the clothing, I concentrate on his tongue. My hands gently touching his face, a scorching heat and an ache begins in between my legs.

Tenderly his tongue toys with mine, and the sound of fabric being ripped, is followed by a light breeze, as my bare skin's exposed.

Clinging to him, as he lowers my dress past my hips, the warmth from his body's invitingly stimulating. A moan of pleasure escapes my lips, when his kisses move to my neck.

A rush of warmth, and moisture greets his probing fingers, and my legs automatically open wider, to allow him full access. His light teasing, sends jolts of pleasure that shakes my body, which almost causes my legs to give out.

Our movements are frenzied, as I help him with the removal of his clothing, and in an instant we go from our position on the floor, to the bed. 

"I want to feel you inside of me." I whisper, as his tongue wet, and warm circles the tip of my breast. The tip of his rod, full and thick, tease the entrance of my sex, gently probing.

Sampling each nipple, my hand makes contact with his manhood, and I'm rewarded with an intake of breath, as my fingers slowly stroke his staff.

Needing to be filled, my legs spread open wider, as he takes his time entering my honey pot. My quick, deep intake of breath, from his length breaking through my maidenhead, leaves my lips slowly, as the shock subsides.

The pain's bearable, as he's paused to allow my body time to adjust to his. His kiss takes my mind from the discomfort, and just as quickly, I'm ready again.

"Relax..." He instructs me, as our bodies move to a synchronized beat. 

He's considerate, and gentle, taking his time with me. I spend the rest of the night in his arms, and the next few nights thereafter, learning, and exploring with him.

 

"What if he finds out, that you're not a virgin?" Loki inquires, a week later.

He's upset, that I refuse to reject my marriage agreement, with Thor.

"We'll both go to the marriage bed, experienced in the art of the bedroom. Thanks to your ardent, and extremely intense tutelage, I'm sure that I won't have any complaints."

"I want you."

"You have me."

"What do you want, what's the allure, the throne? I can get it for you."

He makes a valid point, what do I want? What does Thor have that he doesn't.


	5. Chapter 5

Caged like an animal, but little do they know, that I would have gladly walked into it, if they'd only asked.

My time in exile, has hardened me even more, and my plans are once again working in my favor.

Her admission, that the only thing that my brother has over me, is the throne, has strengthened my resolve. We both want the same thing, and if it's the throne that she wants, then it's the throne that she shall get.

 

That's what I had in mind for us, until she comes into the room where I'm being held. Her belly's full to bursting.

A hand automatically moves towards my chest, before I catch myself. The pain in my heart, demands that I coddle it, ease the pain with a few caresses.

"Well... if it isn't the whore of Asgard. Imagine that, you'd do anything to secure your seat on the throne."

The anger in her eyes dies, and it's replaced by something else... guilt? Good, she deserves so much more.

"Must you always hurt, everyone who loves you?"

Like she hurt me?

"If you're not here to slake my lust for you, then any dribble that you're attempting to spew will fall on deaf ears."

She doesn't say anything, to my verbal harrassment, and I wish she had. It would have been better than what she did next.

Her powers working their magic, my skin changes color, as she calls forth my true nature.

"Stop it!" I state, unable to resist her. 

"No, everyone should see you as you are... a monster." She says, leaving me.

"Asa, release me!"

I'm stuck in my origin of birth form, unable to change.

"Asa!"

In the midst of my meltdown, my magic returns, as I'm able to transform back into my normal form.

She'll have to pay also, for her betrayal.

I love her still, and sending my brother plummeting to the earth, I watch as the flying ship follows suit. She's onboard, and forcing my concern for her away, I don't stay, to see if she'll survive it.

Reparations were due, and conquering this planet would be equitable. It was a good fight, one that I'd lost, but I'm not done yet. There's still a war to be won.

"Wherever you go, there's war, ruin, and death..."

"I merely attempted to take, what was owed."

Standing before the All-Father, my judgement is imprisonment for the rest of my days. Thousands of years in the dungeons... I think not.

"Why hasn't she come to me?"

"I've been sworn to secrecy."

My mother... my only visitor, since my judgement.

"She's still angry with me, then?"

"Loki... she's... She'll come to you, when she's ready."

"And my brother, is he enjoying what's rightfully mine?"

"Odin still reigns..."

"I was referring to Asa."

"He's seems happy with his mortal, she's a lovely woman."

"You've met her?"

"Yes, she's here."

"You would allow him to disrespect her?" 

"I have no control over his heart."

It boils my blood to even bring it up, but I have to ask. 

"And the child?"

"It's not my place, to say." She says, after some time.

 

Whiling away the time, reading, and sleeping, I receive an unexpected visitor.

"What do you want, are you here to gloat?"

"You know better than that, I've come to check up on you."

"After how many months?"

"I've been busy, restoring order to the chaos, that your actions produced."

"Im fine, you can leave now."

"Loki... "

"What... what do you want from me, you have everything, and I have nothing. Congratulations..."

So consumed with anger, my head hurts, and I have to sit down, as the room has started to spin. His response, is to leave me be.

"The least that you can do, is deliver a message for me." I add.

"What is it?" He says, turning his attention to me.

"Tell her, that I love her."

"Something that she already knows..."

"Then why hasn't she..."

"She's gone to Alfheim, to live amongst the light elves."

"Why?"

"To mourn, and be reborn... her loss was too great."

"What loss?" I ask, fear gripping my soul. I hope that I'm wrong, that I wasn't responsible for her pain.

"She lost the child, I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing to me?"

"She carried your child..."

My heart literally misses a beat, the air seems to have been sucked out of the room, and trying to catch my breath, a pain rips through my chest.

"Loki, are you all right?" 

No, I'm not...


	6. Chapter 6

The craft falling from the sky, I couldn't stop it, the weight was too great, forcing me backwards into the earth. 

"Thor..." The pain evident on her face, I lift her into my arms. Her gowns bloodied, and crying out her agony, I take her from the ship. 

"Heimdall!"

The Bifrost is opened for us, and we're taken back to Asgard. "Bring him back..." She says, quietly. 

I'd left her with the healers, and returning to earth, I did as she requested. Loki was locked away, and she'd left.

Bringing to heel, the culprits responsible for waging wars within the nine realms, I can now rest.

But I find no peace without her, Jane. Heimdall's revelation, that he could no longer see her, sends me to earth, and I bring her back to Asgard.

"The Aether, one of the infinity stones, she carries it."

"Get it out of me..."

"We don't know how." Says, father.

"There must be some way, to help her."

"We can try, but I make no guarantees that it would be a successful split. The results might be disastrous."

 

"I don't want to leave, I love it here."

In the gardens of the palace, her arm linked in mine, I escort her about them. "I would love it, if you stayed."

"And what about your fiancee, what would she say?"

Asa hasn't said much, since her return. She stays mostly to herself, and has declined everyone but mother's company. 

"How did you find out about that?"

"People talk..."

Father has sanctioned our marriage, and demands that we honor it. 

"Let me worry about that."

 

Entering her rooms unannounced, she's floating in the air, and appears to be sleeping.

"Asa..."

"Yes?" 

Her voice comes from the balcony, and my gaze drawn to that area, it's her. But she's floating in the air also, above the bed.

"What trick is this?"

The image by the balcony disappears, and the sleeping Asa is on the bed, watching me. She has an unnatural glow about her, an ethereal beauty.

"I learned a lot, from my time with the elves." She says, going to her wardrobe.

"I came to see you." I state, clearing my throat.

I don't understand it, I've always held a special place in my heart for her, but this is different. It's lust, and a wicked desire...

"You've seen me, now go."

"You're starting to sound just like Lok..."

"It's okay Thor, you can say his name around me."

Watching her, as she rummages through the clothing, my eyes drift lower.

"Ahem... see something that you like?" She says, her back to me.

"I was just..."

Turning to face me. she has a knowing smile. "Well... if you're not going to join me in the bath, then I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"What's gotten into you, you're different."

"I learned to live in the moment, to enjoy everything, and everyone. Now, if you're not up for being enjoyed, then I suggest that you leave."

Her playful mood's infectious. "What's the rush?"

There's a knock at her door, and I answer it. A man, dark haired and clothed in the attire of a guard, greets me.

"Thor, I didn't know that..."

"Come in, he was just leaving." Says, Asa.

"No, why are you here?" I inquire, halting his entrance.

"Lady Asa invited me."

"My betrothed, your future queen, invited you to her rooms, unchaperoned, and for what?" I ask, my jealous nature roused.

"I must have been mistaken." He says, departing quickly.

"Mmm..." She says, with a pout. 

"No man other than I, is to cross this threshold."

"We're being a bit territorial..."

"Father wishes for us..."

"I know what he wants, but why do you get to have all of the fun? You brought your mortal here, does she not please you?"

Jane hasn't moved past the kissing stage, and barely touches me, when in the presence of my mother. 

"It's been awhile..."

"Well, just because you aren't having any fun, doesn't mean that I shouldn't." She replies.

That's the problem, I dont want her to. I've never seen her like this, never really saw her, as more than a friend that I loved dearly. I want her...

Smiling sinfully at me, she backs away.

"What?"

"I know your thoughts." She says, undoing her garments. Teasingly slow, she works to loosen her top. 

"Asa..."

"We're going to play that game?"

Her questioning gaze holds a hint of mischief, as her bodice dips lower to reveal a portion of her breasts. 

"Yes?" She inquires, lowering the cloth, still. "No?" Taunting me, the cloth's slippped past the dark peaks of her breasts, which beg to be kissed.

And I don't disappoint, sampling her lips, which tastes of sweet wine. Her fingers lightly stroke my beard, as my tongue slips past her lips.

A contented sigh escapes her, as my tongue drifting lower makes contact with a darkened nipple. My desire for her is heightened, when she says my name in a breathless whisper.

Another knock at the door interrupts us. "Yes?" She answers, as I continue my exploration of her body, 

"The All-Father requests your company." The voice states, through the closed door. 

"Of course."

The messenger departing, I'm gently pushed away, as she puts to rights, her clothing. 

"Come to me, tonight." 

"I have other plans."

"Cancel them..."

"Maybe.." She says, with a small smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Returning to Asgard, I'd kept to myself, staying in my rooms. Finally venturing out, I'd found a guard to keep me company at night, and Thor succeeded in running him away.

Asking me to come to his rooms that night, I'd almost given in, but... I'm not good at sharing, he'll have to get rid of the mortal, before I'll share his bed.

The All-Father demands that we adhere to his command. Marry.... I will, if Thor gets his heart together. If he chooses her, then so be it, maybe i'll keep him as a lover.

"I can't say, that I don't miss my home, but this is heaven. I just wish that my friends could see it."

I hear, upon my entrance into the dining hall. 

"How good of you to join us, Asa." States, Frigga.

"It's about time." Says Thor, his direct gaze sends a welcome shiver through my body.

"You know that I couldn't stay away from you, for to long, my king." The female by his side, colors slightly, her attention focused on her plate.

A plain beauty, but still a beauty. Intelligent, and yet a fool, Thor's heart is ripe for the taking, she could be queen. 

She toys with him, denying him her body, I could easily take the reigns, but I want to be fair, let him stew for awhile.

He wouldn't have to choose, if he wouldn't have gotten himself exiled.

"I'm visiting Loki today, perhaps you would join me, he's been asking about you."

"Of course, I would like that very much."

 

Loki, my heart, my love... "Then am I not your mother?"

"No, you're not."

Frigga doesn't deserve his words, nor his anger.

Leaving him, I take her place. His back to me, I pick up on his hurt, his pain.

"I see that nothing much has changed, you're still breaking hearts."

"Asa..."

I haven't seen him in almost a year, and his dark hair clashing with his light eyes, makes for a wonderful image.

"I've missed you." He says, As I move closer to him.

I've missed him more.

His hand caressing my cheek, I resist the urge to kiss his hand. He's done the worst, carelessly putting me and our child in danger. 

The result was devastating, I'd lost my child, and I hated him for it. The elves taught me to let all of that go, to forgive, to live, to love... I never stopped loving him.

"I'm sorry, for my role in..."

"Loki apologizing... The end of all days must be upon us." I interrupt him.

I've moved past it, and don't need to relive it. A small smile, is his only response, my heart misses a beat, and I have to look away. The man's gorgeous... 

Gently his lips graze mine, it's an electrifying shock to my senses, which has me grasping at his clothing to keep my balance.

"You're really here." He says, as his arm circles my waist.

"I don't need Frigga's glamour."

"You could get me out of here."

"Of course."

"Then why don't you?"

"Where would you go, into hiding? No, your time is coming, and you're going to walk out of here."

"I don't want to wait."

"It won't be long, I promise... but are you sure, that this is what you want?"

"Freedom, of course."

"It comes at a cost, are you sure that you're ready to pay it?"

"Whatever the cost."

 

His freedom, the throne, it cost everyone dearly. Frigga was put to rest, as the sun was setting. I'd told no one, what I'd saw, choosing to keep the elvish attack to myself.

I could see him, as he held her in his arms. The All-Father, his grief burdened my heart to it's core.

He knew my secret...

Loki was freed soon after, well sorta... he was enlisted by Thor, to help him take down the dark elves.

I would have wept, when Loki's death was reported, but I knew that it was a ruse. The All-Father took another loss, a son... and it sent him mentally to a place that he refused to come back from.

"Why didn't you warn me, you see the future..." The All-Father, questions me.

"I see death, and what comes after."

Slumped in his seat, I see his light, the energy from his soul, it's almost diminished. 

"It's better this way." I add.

"Who are you to make such a decision, on something so monumental, as life or death?"

"She saw Asgard in it's prime, saw her king in his. Do really want to experience, what I see in Asgard's future?"


	8. Chapter 8

Rejecting the throne, and choosing his mortal, I took the seat, and got everything that I wanted, except the woman to rule beside me.

Thor returned to Earth, and Odin wanting to be left alone, went into self exile. Unbeknownst to his son, he resides on Earth also.

My Asa departed, without a farewell and sending guards in search of her, they return empty handed.

Life is somewhat good, and I'm enjoying my reign, as King of Asgard. Many a fair maiden, is more than willing to offer up their fine wares, but my heart longs for someone else.

 

"Where's Asa?" Inquires, Odin.

Thor's return was unwelcome, and surprising, to say the least. Caught, ruling as Odin, he demanded that I take him to father. 

With the help of a wizard, we're able to see him, one last time.

"Vanaheim." Says, Thor.

I'd sent soliders there...

"Tell her, that she has my approval, and gratitude." His voice fades, as he turns to dust, golden and beautiful.

The hatred in my heart, is replace by sadness and regret. Which doesn't have time to linger, as an enemy, powerful and strong rises from the ashes.

Hela.

 

What a show that turned out to be, Odin really pulled that one out his rasshøl.

We lost plain and simple, as prophesied Asgard fell. I wanted to go to my beloved, and Thor to earth.

A life without her, I don't know who's future that is, but it most certainly isn't mine.

Using my power of glamour, the controls show a path to Earth, but we're headed to Alfheim.

 

"Loki...!"

My brother's having a fit, we must have arrived.

It's beautiful, I don't know what I expected, but I never expected it to be like this. 

A world bathed in light, so brightly colored, the people, the beasts, so detailed. A luminescent light shining from within them, they don't seem real. 

Being greeted by an army, we're herded into a holding place inside the palace. A vast hall, where we're all staring in awe, at the magnificence of it all.

A few are left guarding us, and after some time, the king joins us.

"I'm Frey, ruler of Alfheim, on behalf of my people, we'd like to welcome you all." He says, to the assembled lot.

Standing at the front, he greets Thor with a handshake. "Welcome to our home, your people will be provided for, and are invited to stay with us, if this is your wish."

"You know what happened to Asgard?" Inquires, Thor.

"Yes, the elves are our connection, to the other realms. Ragnarok is upon you, just as it was foretold, your arrival was also."

"Thank you, for your hospitality."

"It's a pleasure, you, your brother, and the guardian have rooms in the palace. There's a village, that awaits your people, well prepared, and ready for it's occupants."

"Thank you."

Leading us to our quarters, a sentinel of guards follow. "King Frey, If I may..." I state.

"The reason why you came, in due time. There's to be a celebration tonight, rest and make ready, it's to be a feast of all feasts."

Well rested and refreshed, I venture from my room, following the lively music and good cheer, to a large brightly lit room.

The elves, their energies are the strongest that I've ever felt, and so many gathered together in one location, seems to drain me. 

In a room of so many, I can still identify her, by her light laughter from the crowd. 

She's with Thor, her arms around his neck, her fingers lighlty caress the short length of his hair.

Beautiful, in a cream colored gown, a golden crown upon her head. I hate to see her, in his arms.

Breaking away from him, at my approach, her eyes search mine. Thor's lips upon her hand, breaks the connection.

"Tonight then..."

His parting words, before he leaves us. 

"You found me."

"Thor said that you went to Vanaheim, but I knew that you didn't know anyone there. This was the most logical place, you'd made friends here."

"Our host is most agreeable, and..."

"Is this where you stayed, when you were here last?"

"Yes, King Frey welcomed me with open arms."

"And in return, what did you open for him?"

My insinuation, that the King's patronage, stems from her bed hopping, is met with a well placed slap.

"The King has a wife, and more than enough women to keep him satisfied."

"I apologize, but he is the fertility god, known for his impressive phallus."

"Well, you can clear your mind of that notion, I'm happy with my current suitors."

"You mean suitor."

"No, suitors..."


	9. Chapter 9

I'd lost my father, Asgard, an eye, and my golden locks, but I still had Asa, and maybe Jane.

The whole lot of us were on our way to earth, back to her, but Loki as always, had other plans.

We ended up on Alfheim, with Asa and her new people, the elves. 

The king's accommodating, giving my people shelter, and food. I haven't decided, if this is to be our home yet.

Asa... She's definitely a distraction from it all. "I love what you've done, with your hair."

"If left up to me, I wouldn't have been scalped."

"You were handsome before, but now..." Her eyes, beautiful... their light brown depths, draw me in, her lips, soft and pliant, as I pull her into me, has my mind in a state of confusion.

Her skin's soft and she smells of flowers. Ending the kiss abruptly, she has a small smile for me. "What happens when Loki doesn't want to share?"

"That's what makes this so much more pleasurable."

"I won't play your games."

"But you already are..."

"You're still burning, from my choosing of Jane over you."

"If only it were so simple, I love the way that you look at me, now. Your desire for me, is so much more... passional."

"I want you."

Plain and simple...

"Then you shall have me, if... and when I choose to allow it."

Loki joins us, and I take my leave of them. Leaving her with, an assertion that she'll join me later.

 

Later never comes, as a siege led by Thanos interrupted our celebration. He wanted the Tesseract, but was given a good butt kicking instead. The elves proved to be extremely powerful, using their mental abilities to defeat our adversary. 

Heads are removed without any swords being raised, and his ship's quickly dismantled, the pieces floating above our heads are instantly incinerated. 

He managed to escape with his lieutenants, in escape vessels, but we knew that he would be back. We've brought war to our benefactors, and so we don't stay, it's not their fight, not their problem. 

Once again, we're on a course back to Earth, when we take a hit, something's latched onto us. We're transported with lightening speed, to a dead planet, where half of us are quickly dispatched. The other half are allowed to safely depart.

Held captive, Thanos demands that we release the infinity stone to him. "We don't have it."

"The stone led me to you, it's here."

It doesn't take Loki but a second to give the kill command. He's not willing to part with the stone, and my life means apparently nothing to him.

"Kill away."

One my knees, the pain induced by him is excruciating. Crying out my agony, Loki seems unmoved by my suffering. Neither bends, and finally releasing me, I slump over onto the ground.

A slight movement of his hand, and Asa's brought before him. "I would have liked, to take her with me to my paradise."

"I would never go with you, to that prison!" She spits out, vehemently.

"I'd have to cut her tongue out, if I did."

Her would be attack's stopped, when I'm snatched back off of the ground. "You're their weakness, and they're yours."

His hand tightening around my throat, cuts off my air, and clutching at his arm, my struggles are in vain.

"Give it to him, Loki." Says Asa.

With a deep sigh of reluctance, he produces the stone, handing it over. "You're proving to be of use after all, unfortunately they're apart of the percentage that will be sacrificed."

The stone disappears from his hand, Asa's doing.

"Give it back..."

"Why should I, you're going to kill them anyways."

"Give the stone back, and I'll spare your life."

"That's not good enough."

"There are ways to extract the information from you. You mental capabilities are strong indeed, but I have the upper hand." He says, in reference to my dangling helplessly in his hand.

Ebony Maw, a child of Thanos, a powerful telekinetic, lifts her into the air, as a spike aimed at her chest misses it's mark.

Going back to her feet, she counters, using her mental abilities to break an arm and a leg. It's refreshing to see her dish out some justice, we may make it out of here after all.

His howling's quieted, as she's put him into a state of unconsciousness. "Return the stone, become a child of the Black Order, and I'll let them live."

"No..." States Loki.

"Decide now." Says, Thanos.

Her reply doesn't surprise me, as she cares too much for us both, to pass up this opportunity.

"I accept your offer."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief torture -

Loki and Thor's left to rot on the deserted planet, and I leave with Thanos, and his people. What I have in store for them, they won't see it coming until it's too late. My father was among the one's to survive, although his destiny was to die. Using my powers, Thanos killed the glamour and not him, he'd made it to safety with the others. 

Seeing through my eyes, he'd went back for Thor and Loki. I can see some of his future, and I can't help but to smile, as I saw him with his new eye. Beautiful, their different colors... Strong,courageous, and unbelievably sexy, he's what fantasies are made of.

My view into the future's limited, and unfortunately I can't see the outcome, but from what I do see, I hope that we succeed, in bringing Thanos down. We have to, if we don't... earth isn't the only planet that's in trouble, every living being in the universe, is in jeopardy. 

I trust in my gift of sight, Thor will save us... hopefully.

"Ah..." Thanos has a victim laid out on a table, he's being tortured for information. 

"Where is it?" Thanos, questions him.

We've invaded the Planet Xandar, and taken the guardian of the power stone hostage. He's missing four fingers, three toes, an eye, and an ear. "No... no...!" He's in the process of being castrated, and unable to take his horrified screams, I make to leave the room.

"Asa, come..."

Pausing to gather my wits and strength, I take a deep breath before going to him.

Bloodied, the naked man's parts are shown to him, and he promptly passes out from the horror of it all. "Find my stone." Thanos, commands me.

Placing my hand on the man's head, I read his thoughts, quickly. Trying not to give in to the sorrow that touches my soul, this man's good, a father, a husband... he doesn't deserve this, none of them deserves this. 

Locating the stone, I call it forth, and it's instantly in my hand. "Good girl..." His large hands brushing mine, I want recoil in disgust, but instead maintain a composed and neutral expression.

Attempting a quick read of him, I only get the same thing, the prison, that he plans to retire to after he's done murdering half of the universe. "Now, let's go get the reality stone."

Death, more death... and more... the collector's a creepy, disturbed creature, who has a deranged smile on his face, as he releases the stone to Thanos. It's a terrible sight to behold, the people being divided, and then killed off. 

I have to give him credit, for making the slayings as humane as possible. "Why do you look away, you disapprove?" He says, from beside me.

"Only a monster would agree with this."

"You can't see what I see, my vision."

"There are other ways..."

"Yes, but this is quicker and more effective."

There's no need to continue the conversation, as he won't be turned away from his plan. Returning to the ship, I wonder how my love's are faring.

In my room, I use my power to see through Loki's eyes. "Asa?" He states, sensing my intrusion.

I can see him with Thor, my father, and a some strangers. "We're headed to the Planet Vormir, to retrieve the soul stone."

"Then that's where we'll meet you."

"No, go to Earth, that's where this will all end, the final stand. The last stone, the mind stone will be there. The human's will be gathered in numbers, to stop him."

There's a long pause, before he speaks.

"Asa..."

"Yes?"

"Be careful."


	11. Chapter 11

My Asa, she'd gone with the beast, and I'd been mad with terror, thinking that I wouldn't see her again.

We'd made a stop, to see Eitri King of the dwarves. Thor got a replacement eye, and Stormbreaker, the most powerful weapon in the universe.

On Earth we'd faced another delay, Thor had to see her. And with Heimdall leading us, we find her on some remote island. A base, with a few guards, and others like her.

"We don't have time for this."

"Asa, gave me the coordinates, we have time." He replies.

The admission that she contacted him, angers me. I love her, he desires her, and she loves and desires us both. 

I can't have that...

She's pretty, but why he chose her is beyond me. A mouse of a creature, with a knack for interrupting with outburts of bright ideas and thoughts.

"The stones are energy, they can't be destroyed." She says.

"See, I told you that coming here was a waste of time."

"But... the stones themselves can be destroyed."

"That makes no sense." I state.

"The capsules that houses the energy, can be destroyed, but the energy cannot."

"How?" I ask, wanting to avoid a fight if necessary.

"I don't know... but it can be done."

Alone in my room, Asa appears to me and going to her, I attempt to hug her, and go right through her. "My celestial form." 

"Come to me, summon the Bifrost, you can do it."

"It's not as easy as you make it, my father..."

"You're more powerful, than he is."

"But he's had more practice, I might split the earth in two, and save Thanos the trouble of killing everyone."

"I guess, I can wait another day."

"Where are you? Why are you not making ready for their arrival?" She asks, looking around my appointed room.

"We'll join the others tomorrow."

"Are you not there already, his army arrives within the hour."

Damn...

Leaving her, I make my way quickly to the others, to report on my new findings.

 

By the time that we arrive, the battle looks to be almost over, with earth on the losing end. The disgusting creatures are fast and strong, and putting them down is a task.

Removing the limbs of one, I'm knocked backwards through the air by another. Pounced on, and dragged by the leg, Heimdall, puts a sword through it's head.

"Thank you."

"I didn't do it for you." He says, taking the heads of two others. 

A ship arrives soon after, and upon further inspection, it's Thanos. His crew, along with Asa disembarks, and saying something to her, she scans the grounds quickly, before disappearing.

"Thor, Asa's going after the stone!"

Reappearing, she clears a path with her mental powers. Bodies on both ends scatter out of the way, airborne landing hard.

Something's not right, I understand that she's playing a part, but... she's playing it really well. Heimdall and Thor's finally engaged her, bringing her devastation of our army to an end. 

They don't attack her, I can't hear what they're saying to her, but it seems to be working.

Spoke to soon... the ground begins to quake, and both hands violently pounding the ground, the earth rises up, sending the whole battle ground into the air. I'm tossed off of my feet, and rolling out of the landing, I search for her, she's disappeared again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://thor.fandom.com/wiki/Nine_Realms

Jane has no smile for me, upon our reunion. Her greeting's uninspiring, but the enthusiasm's dripping from her pores, when she explains how the stones can be destroyed.

We'd agreed, that what we had going, wouldn't work. I was always on some mission to save some planet, mostly ours, and she wanted more.

Someone who could always be there, who didn't disappear for months at a time, without a word. I couldn't be what she wanted, and so we separated under goodwill.

So it's surprising to me, when she's indifferent towards me, barely saying more than three words to me. What's even more surprising, is when she comes to my room, later that day.

"I... um... I needed to see you, to discuss the um..."

"The stones?"

"Yeah..."

"You're here without a chaperone?" Another reason why I agreed to part ways, Jane's... too modest, which isn't a bad thing, but this isn't the days of the knights, and dragons, women nowadays are more... free-spirited, mannish.

"It's really important..."

She's in my arms, her body pressed into mine, her kiss forceful. "What's gotten into you, Jane?" I state, pulling back from her.

"I want you, I've missed you." She's on tiptoe again, smothering my face with kisses, before she's attacking my lips again. Her hands running the length of my chest, quickly make their way lower. 

"Am I interrupting something?" 

I've never been so happy to see Loki. Regaining her wits, and composure. She smooths her clothing, before lightly patting her hair. "We were just having an important conversation, about the stones." She replies.

"Oh... well I have some important information also."

 

We're losing this battle, and Asa just sealed the deal. Tearing through our army, Heimdall and I confront her. "Asa stop this, you don't have to do this." Says, her father.

"We can end this, and Thanos... together."

"You don't understand, it has to be this way."

The ground rumbles and groans, before the whole battlefield and it's occupants are airborne.

 

Engaged in a fight with a human that can harness and deploy energy, Asa's being forced backwards by her powers. Vision lies dormant on the ground, with a hole in his head, where the stone should be. 

Stormbreaker plows into the human, knocking her yards away, back to the battle. "Asa, don't..." I state, reclaiming stormbreaker. Her attempt at fleeing's stopped cold. 

"Give me the stone." I state, tightly.

"I can't..." She says, attempting to escape.

"Loki, now!"

A force field goes up around us, keeping her held in. Banging on the shield, she tries to use her powers to break it. An aggravated yell, comes from her, as she's unsuccessful.

"Loki..."

"Sorry, my love... but I have to side with Thor on this one."

Head down, she exhales slowly and loudly, before her glowing bright white eyes are raised to me.

"Don't make me hurt you, I don't want to hurt you." She says.

"You're not..." 

The field moves past me, shrinking quickly. "Loki...: what are you doing?"

Going to her knees gasping for air, she falls, her eyes slowly closing as she takes her last breath.

Heven, is our current residence, the tenth realm that was severed, during a war between the angels that reside there, and Asgard. Loki and I reopened the gates to their realm, and the queen of the angels, whose of a forgiving nature, allowed us entry.

"Ah... here it is..."

Hidden in plain sight, on her person, Loki retrieves the stone.

"You have to keep it hidden, and on the move."

"Why does that have to be my job, I'd be better suited, keeping her safe."

"You're good at hiding things, and sneaking about."

"Well that's true, but I don't want the job." He says.

"Loki, he'll come wherever the stone is."

"So you take it."

"It would make more sense, if you did."

"I'll take it..."

She's quick, but Loki's quicker, the stone disappears. "Do you really want to test me."

"I've been wanting to do that, since we were children." Loki says, with a smile.

"Loki..." I state, in warning. 

"Soon..." He says, leaving us.

She tries to follow him, but is unable to leave the room. 

"You can't enter or leave Heven, without the permission of an angel."

"You think that what you're doing is right, but it's not."

"And killing off half the universe is?"

"No, but it's the only way that we're going to be able to move forward. Thanos will keep searching for that stone, and he's going to keep killing and destroying until he gets it."

"Not unless we kill him, which was our plan until you interfered."

"You have to trust me, give him the stone."


	13. Chapter 13

"Why must it be this way?" I inquire of the wizard.

"You have to understand, that this is our only chance at coming out on the winning end."

"Is there no other way?"

"No."

Being held hostage in Heven, It's been days and fretting over my part in the mission, I reach out to Loki. 

He can't keep me out, and I find him with the demons on Muspelheim. A dark, ominous place, filled with deep guttural voices, and hair raising screams.

"Asa!" He exclaims, as he'd not seen me, from my place behind him. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like, I'm doing?"

"Hiding?"

"I have to, these hellish beings are everywhere."

"I need the stone, Loki."

"Care to search my person?" HE responds, with a playful smirk.

"Listen..."

"You have two minutes."

"If you don't give Thanos the stone, you'll never see me again."

"Is that your play?" It's weak..."

"Thanos will come to Heven, and he'll kill me."

"You don't have the stone, why would he go there?"

"Because if he does, you'll bring the stone to him. You'll plead for him to bring me back."

Hes quiet, seconds tick by, and the sizzle of the dew from the sweltering heat, breaks the silence.

"Liar."

"If I die before the reaping, the stones can't be used to bring me back. But you won't believe that, you'll try anything."

"You've seen this?"

"I can show you."

I love Loki, and using him to accomplish my goal, doesn't bother me in the least. He'd come back to Heven, and i'd given him the ammunition that he needed, to perpetrate the plan.

Heven is just that... Heven. The hosts are insanely beautiful, a glowing light surrounding their faces, reminds me of Alfheim. Heven, is what you imagine it to be.

And for me, it's creation... the grass, trees, air. I'm trapped in paradise, and I intend to make the most of it. 

I'm alone, when I hear his approach. The light crunch of the leaves, as he draws nearer, and I try to control my excitement. I'd been waiting for him, and knew that he'd find me soon enough.

"Are you still upset with me?"

"No, not anymore." I state, as he joins me on the ground, which instantly turns into a floor made of crystal underneath him. The contrast between the grass on my side, and the stone on his, is amazing. 

He's in my piece of Heven, but subtle changes are made to accommodate the guest. Their slice of Heven, in another's Heven. 

"It's for the best, Asa."

"I know..."

"I don't think, that I like the sound of that."

I'm happy, everything is going as planned. "Because, I'm agreeing with you?"

"Exactly..."

"What happens now? Loki has the stone, how is he going to keep it?"

"We have a plan." He says, clearing his throat.

Shifting uncomfortably, he pulls at his clothing, as I'd turned the heat up, the sun's moved closer. A cold breeze from his side, flows over to mine, and I visibly shiver.

"If you wanted me out of my garments, then all you had to do was ask." He says, with that sexy smile of his.

And that's exactly what I want. 

"Well, would you mind removing your clothing, please?"

"I would prefer it, if you did it for me."

Well... 

I'm on him with a quickness, borderline tackling him. Aggressively kissing him, he forces me onto my back. 

"Slow down, we have all day."

His smile, as his fingers trail a hot blaze in between my breasts, sends a vibrational need in between my thighs. Moving lower, his lips gently touch mine, going to my hand on his face, and then on to my neck.

"Thor..." My sigh of ecstasy, empowers his passion, and my gown's promptly ripped from my body. His tongue wet and warm circles my nipple, as his hand drifts lower.

My legs opening in anticipation, welcomes his probing fingers. 

A large finger filling my center, I grasp onto him, squeezing my legs together. "Relax..." He says, coaxing me to loosen my grip.

Slowly working his finger in and out of my core, I grind on his fingers, teasing my bud, and pleasuring my flower.

His lips find mine again, and I indulge in the sensations that he's giving my body. My body trembling with the need to be completely filled, I help him out of his clothing.

Suckling my neck, his length fills my sex, hard and heavy, he forces me to cry out his name. Keeping pace with his strokes, I cling to him, my nails digging into his back.

"Mmm..." I love his Alpha nature, primal, and brutal. His strokes becoming savage, I bite into his shoulder, sealing the deal. 

I let Loki in, he was having doubts about my "If you don't do it, I'll die" plea. In tune with him, I give him my feelings, my love for Thor, the satisfaction, that he's giving me.

In return, I get his heartbreak, his anger, and then his malice.

Smiling inwardly, "mission accomplished".

My attention returning to Thor, I use my hips, twisting, so that he's underneath me. Riding him hard and fast, my tempo increases. 

His hands on my waist, guide my strokes, and I succumb to the waves of pleasure that his body provides mine.

"Asa...!" His body convulses, and his grip on my hips tightens, as he yields to his release.

Loki's meeting with Thanos, and any doubts that he had are long gone now.

A kiss, gentle and sweet... "I love you." He whispers.

I don't have time to respond, as he's gone... ashes blowing in the wind.

Now this, I didn't see coming...


	14. Chapter 14

I'd seen her with him, she'd shown me... The rage, quickly replaced the hurt... I'd done as she'd requested, and gave Thanos the stone, but with a stipulation, Thor would be a victim of the reaping.

He'd honored my request, and I'd stayed away from her, time was needed to heal the wound of her betrayal. Time was needed to keep me from killing her.

No home, no people to rule, no family... I'd drifted from planet to planet, looking for a place to call home, a people in need of new leadership, and then I'd find her, and start a family.

"You killed Thor!" Putting an end to her fist's striking my chest, she disappears from view, and my grip on her wrists.

Reappearing, I receive a hard shove from behind, and I have her locked in my embrace. "Asa, stop...!"

"You killed your own brother!"

"He deserved it, you're mine... he shouldn't have touched you." Her body going still, in my arms, I release her.

"He wouldn't have, without my permission." She says, quietly.

"And don't think, that I didn't want to strangle the life from you."

"He could have been forgiven, just like you forgave me."

"Who says that I forgave you?"

"Then why are you here?"

Why am I here? I love her... The hosts of Heven had kept her safe, they wouldn't let her leave anyways, without permission from Thor or I. They'd been subjected to the reaping also, no one was exempt.

"I came to retrieve my queen, It's time for us to secure our throne."

Her eyes narrow in suspicion, as she considers my appeal. "Where?" She asks, after a time.

"A few... Jotunheim, my place of birth, I'm the rightful heir to the throne."

"Their world is perishing, due to the lack of ice magic."

"We could find a way to remedy that, somehow."

"It's too cold, but I should very much like to rule two planets."

Another reason why I chose her as my queen, deep down... we're of the same mindset. "Why just stop at two?"

"Vanaheim, they have no king."

"My next, and most obvious choice." I state, drawing her close. It's been too long since, I've held her, felt her touch, tasted her lips.

"I want Svartalfheim, and we'll repopulate Nidavellir with the people of Midgard."

"Just the four then?"

"For now..." She says, with a smile.

The softness of her lips, awakens my lustful nature, but i'm no fool. My fingers locking in her hair, a gentle tug, puts an end to her seduction.

"You'll satisfy my passion for chaos, and in return, what do you get?"

"You'll assist us, in our campaign to defeat Thanos."

"And... who is us?" I inquire with a sigh, releasing her from my hold.

"The people of Earth."

 

My lovely Asa, has it in her head, that the people of Midgard, can reverse the reaping. Put back to rights, what was taken... to satisfy my queen, I agree.

The people of Earth propose time travel, as the resolution. Go back in time and collect all of the stones, before Thanos does. "It's the only option that we have." Says, the tin man.

No one has any other ideas, so they make it work. "They're not that behind in scientific advancement, as I'd thought." Whispers Asa.

It's a crude device, and testing it, their champions set out to retrieve the stones. 

Something that I love about her, and hate also, she'll agree to go along with your plan, but she'll always have one of her own.

Hitching a ride through time, with Nebula, and War Machine, she disappears with them.

When she makes it back, we're going to have a talk about her spontaneous actions.

 

ASA

I love Loki, and he'd done what i'd asked, completed phase one of the task. The issue, is that he died in the process, he was a part of the reaping also.

Now it's left up to me, to bring them both back. Loki, in his astral form, has formed an attachment. He's come to me in Heven, and I use him to break past their confinement of my person. 

He doesn't know that he's no longer among the living, and is stuck on our temporal plane. 

The people of Earth, have concocted a time traveling mechanism, and I use it to leap through time with the others. My goal is Thanos, find him as they search for the stones, and kill him.

 

"I thought, that you wanted to be a part of my family."

I'd tried and I'd failed... getting close to him, I'd driven my sword through his chest, missing his heart. "You took something from me, and I want it back!"

"The Princes, one was already a part of the reaping, I couldn't stop that."

Nebula has me by the hair, and releasing me, she goes to him, pulling the sword from his chest.

A strained grunt in pain, he comes to his feet, with a hand on his chest.

"Heal me, and I'll consider bringing, at least one of them back."

"One of my choosing..."

"Agreed..." He says.

I hate him, and trying to not let it show, I place a hand on his chest, right where his heart is, and squeeze with all of my mental might!

Immediately returning to his knees, Nebula attacks, and I send her through the air. A female green in color comes for me with a yell, as Thanos cries out his pain. 

A hand on my my wrist, he's strong, and I promptly break the offending body part. The green female's put down, with a swipe of my hand, her head hitting the ground with a sickening thump.

"You believed in me... my vision... at one time you did..." He makes out, trying to wrangle my hand from his chest.

Once upon a time I did have my doubts, about stopping him. The universe needed a do-over, a reset.

"I felt it in your heart..."

If he lives, I won't have Loki, or Thor. That's someone's future, but it most certainly isn't mine.

"Yeah, I did... but if you live, they die, and I can't have that."

"You know that i'm right..."

His last words, before I have his heart in my hand. The sound of his body dropping to the ground, is comforting.

 

"Did anyone make it back?" I ask.

"No, we're the first." Says, War Machine.

"Good." I state, destroying the machine.

"What are you doing?"

"We don't need the stones, I killed Thanos, and now we..."

I don't get to finish my sentence, before I experience a sensation of moving backwards in time, there's no air, and then darkness.

 

I'm in Heven, in Thor's arms, right before the reaping. My head on his chest, the loud beating of his heart soothes me. "I love you." He says, as his hand lightly caresses my hair.

A self satisfied smile on my lips, I love him too... Sighing contentedly, my thoughts are of Loki, I love him also, and know that I'm going to be by his side. 

I know that I want what he wants, and that he's going to give me everything that I ask for. He's my future... Thor, well... as I said before, I'll keep him as a lover.

Thanks for reading, I hope that you enjoyed my work!


End file.
